Bouncy Ball
*Normal *Previous |enemies = *Current *Normal *Previous |color = Saffron(shine) Festival (design) Vis Vis (shine) Tulip Tree (shade) Horses Neck (outline) |kill_count = 0|death_count = 0|first_appearance = A CUBE!|last_appearance = |voiced_by = Tony|image1 = BouncyBall 12.png|Current (12+) Bouncy Ball.png|Previous/Debut (1-Beta 12) Bouncy Ball Ballchain.png|Chained (5-7) |row14 = * YAG Pre-merge: The Destroyers * YAG 3 teams: Team 2|suggested_name_for_the_destroyers = |aliases = *BB Marble}} Bouncy Ball is a male contestant in Yet Another Gameshow. He was placed on The Destroyers near the beginning of the series, naming the team. Later on, he was placed on Team 2, before finally reaching to merge. He is currently part of the final 5. Appearance Bouncy Ball is a standard shiny rubber bouncy ball with patterns swirled onto him. He's a basic yellow bouncy ball, much like you'd find in a gumball machine. Changes Early YAG * Bouncy Ball's shine is rounder * Bouncy Ball is plain * Bouncy Ball's outline is more yellow Late YAG * Bouncy Ball's shine is more elliptical and closer to the outline * Bouncy Ball's shading doesn't touch his outline * Bouncy Ball's outline is more orange * Bouncy Ball now has patterns on his body Personality Bouncy Ball may seem dorky (he is), but he's got an eagle eye. He's quick to help those in need, and tries his best to stay on good terms with everybody. ..Things may falter under pressure with him Coverage Appearances * Yet Another Gameshow ** A CUBE! ** Hold Your Horseshoes ** Marbles Were Lost ** How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! ** PLAY BALL! ** Breaking the third wall ** Leaps of Faith ** The Big Dig ** WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT! ** BON APPETIT ** Duck & Roll In "A CUBE!", he is seen conversing with Marble. Cheese Stick walks in, with marble interrupting her to ask what the "heavy matter" is. Cheese Stick says that "those stupid jerks (Monitor, 1970's Globey, and KSSU) made her lose the game." He then comments on how that it isn't their fault she lost, but it's hers for being bad at the game in a tired tone. Cheese Stick throws a fit, and Bouncy Ball looks over at Marble, unamused. Cheese Stick leaves, much to Marble's dismay. Bouncy Ball chuckles nervously. He's later seen in the background at the bottom of a stack including Asthma Inhaler, Marble, Cheese Stick and himself. When picking teams, Luigi Glove says that Bouncy Ball has to come with him. Bouncy Ball then drags Marble onto the team as well. When naming the team, he suggests "The Destroyers." Bouncy Ball is one of the seven people competing in the tug of war challenge. He's the one who ends up causing GARLIC to fail, leaving them up for elimination and his team safe. In "Hold Your Horseshoes", Bouncy Ball suggests for Monitor to use his team name. In the challenge, Bouncy Ball says that he's got his horseshoe covered, throwing and instantly nailing it. Later, Marble is seen standing on top of him. When Marble gets shattered, Bouncy Ball looks scared. His team is later up for elimination. In "Marbles Were Lost", Bouncy Ball shows distaste to Asthma Inhaler's comment about 3D-Printed Naily. Luigi Glove says that they need him for the elimination. He says "oh right, the elimination...", expressing fear on the matter. He's then pulled away by Luigi Glove. At the elimination, Bouncy Ball is impressed with the vote count. Bouncy Ball got 8 votes, landing safe. He says that this makes him feel a little better. Bouncy Ball later interrupts A Cube before he can announce the next challenge, stating that they cannot start, because Marble is dead. This attracts the attention of D100, 3D-Printed Naily, Marker, 1970's Globey, and Monitor. Bouncy Ball, in the challenge tries to put Marble's pieces together, stating that he say that in a movie. It doesn't work. In the stinger, Bouncy Ball welcomes Marble back to life. In "How To Run In 3 Easy Steps!", in response to Asthma Inhaler saying that everyone's pretty open to talk to, Bouncy Ball jokingly says "Haha yeah, everyone except that 3D-Printed weirdo!" Bouncy Ball wishes for Marker to get better afterwards. Before the challenge, Bouncy Ball asks where A Cube is, calling him "the cubester," much to 1970's Globey's dismay. He then states that he's bored. Bouncy Ball is then laying, bored, in the challenge. He doesn't appear again in the episode. In "PLAY BALL!", Bouncy Ball's standing next to D100 when she's thinking. He asks what's up, to which D100 replies with her concern about getting farther into the game. Bouncy Ball takes this as an opportunity to make a new friend, in which he tries to help her with getting farther. He states that since she's not strong, she should befriend someone who is, or to use wit to her advantage. D100 asks for Bouncy Ball's assistance, to which he obliges, and then later is excited about. Bouncy Ball, in the challenge, says that he'll get Marble and D100 balls since they don't have arms. They express gratitude. They don't flinch whenever he gives the balls to them, turning them in immediately. When Bouncy Ball finds another ball, he's exhausted, but grateful he found one, until Asthma Inhaler steals it. He then gets a fourth ball, placing last and getting the punishment. Bouncy Ball is afraid of this, trying to reason to no avail. He says it's not so bad, likely trying to lie to himself. In the stinger, he's at least grateful D100 and Marble don't have to put up with the punishment. In "Breaking the third wall", he's seen peace posing in the final 9 group shot. He's shown again in the 3 teams group shot, being sat on by Marble and leaned on by D100. In the challenge, he panics and gives up hope, saying that he can't punch the glass, and the weight isn't doing good for him either. Marble suggests that Bouncy Ball throws the ball at the glass to break it. Bouncy Ball thinks it's a good idea, later seen almost executing it. D100 stops him, though, saying that doing so would be incredibly unsafe. Bouncy Ball tries to tell her that they're not supposed to play safe, but D100 ignores him and puts Bouncy Ball's well-being before all else in the challenge, eventually causing them to be up for elimination. Bouncy Ball is upset. In "Leaps of Faith", Bouncy Ball appears in the elimination. He seems upset about it, mainly staying silent. He worries if he's safe or not, but he is with 54 votes. Bouncy Ball watches Marble and D100's bout, worriedly. When D100 is eliminated, he tries to get A Cube to wait before dropping her, but he doesn't. Bouncy Ball walks over to the cliff. He then says that the cliff looks unsafe. During the challenge, he says that he couldn't make the jump with the weight on his ankle, but Marble suggests that he doesn't have to jump, and pushes him off, to his confusion. He screams all the way down cliff. He bounces at the bottom, getting his leg ripped off, and lands face-first on the grass on the other side. Marble appears at the other side, leaving his team safe. In "The Big Dig", Bouncy Ball is shown tying his leg back onto his body. It's still limp. Bouncy Ball is ordered by Marble to get the mine cart. The rest of the challenge is a breeze, with them flying through the mine shafts on the mine cart, spotting the gold and putting into the mine cart. Bouncy Ball, along with Marble, are flung out of the mine cart when Marker tries to stop it. Bouncy Ball and Marble place second, being safe from elimination. In "WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT!", Bouncy Ball is with Wario Land 4 when he asks what Marker's deal was. He expresses confusion, stating that he was just looking at memes. Eventually, he cracks and calls Wario Land 4 a toxic friend. Wario Land 4. Asthma Inhaler then slaps Bouncy Ball, calling him a loser. Bouncy Ball shows discomfort when A Cube breaks up the teams. During the challenge, Bouncy Ball calls for Marble, then stops when she doesn't respond. When Marker comes up to Bouncy Ball, Bouncy Ball greets him. When Marker asks for help, Bouncy Ball declines, calling him needy, but says he can do it and that he believes in him. Bouncy Ball makes a raft, getting into the water and racing in front of everybody. Bouncy Ball, in the water, says the challenge wasn't so hard. he immediately gets splashed by water, showing unamusement. He shows empathy for Marker, but straightens up, and starts rowing towards A Cube. He places second-to-last In "BON APPETIT", Bouncy Ball asks A Cube if the next challenge was a physical challenge, and that he just got his leg back. A Cube says no, and Bouncy Ball overreacts a little. In the challenge, Marble tries to get Bouncy Ball to do the challenge, but he is making garlic bread. He knows that Marble doesn't like garlic, and he's doing this to be independent from her. He acts incredibly cocky, asking if Marble has a problem with him making it. She says no, and that she'll go. Bouncy Ball submits Garlic Bread. He scores 12, landing UFE. He shows annoyance with this. In "Duck & Roll", Bouncy Ball is shown sitting at the trunk of a tree, deep in thought. he looks over at the recovery box when Marble is recovered, looking intrigued. When Marble, from behind, says "Hey" condescendingly, Bouncy Ball tries to sound cool and tough against her, snarkily saying that she placed last in the challenge. She says that she knows, and she knows much more than he thinks she does. Bouncy Ball shrugs this off, walking away before AGAIN being stopped by Marble. She asks him where he thinks he's going, which he replies with "the elimination station." Marble stutters, and Bouncy Ball stands up against her, basically telling her to screw off. She does, but angrily. At the elimination, he asks where A Cube is, as nobody has seen him. Bouncy Ball expresses concern for this, stating that he's gone, missing. Bouncy Ball is safe with 109 votes. When Marble is eliminated, she evades by becoming a bat. Bouncy Ball has eventually had enough of her, and slams her down into the pit with a frying pan. When Wario Land 4 says that the challenge seems fishy, he says that Cassette Tape is their makeshift host for now. When Cassette Tape says that if nobody gets the artifact, everybody's up for elimination, he says that doesn't seem fair, and is about to go into the temple before he's interrupted by Wario Land 4, who asks him to team up with him. Bouncy Ball isn't sure, but Wario Land 4 says that he has no other choice. The two get off to a good start, and Bouncy Ball leads the way. Bouncy Ball is examining some hieroglyphs, before Wario Land 4 says that the place is loaded with traps. Bouncy Ball calls his bluff, saying that they haven't seen a trap yet. Wario Land 4 goes ahead and gets crushed by a boulder, when Bouncy Ball lifts the boulder off him to reveal a crushed Wario Land 4. He props him back up by giving him mouth-to-mouth. The two enter a trap room, where Wario Land 4 jokes about said mouth-to-mouth, when they're locked into the trap room. When the temple monster awakens, Bouncy Ball is scared, and tells Wario Land 4 to kill it. When he does, he tells him to stop messing around and goes off. When they arrive at the artifact, Bouncy Ball takes it. Bouncy Ball is scared whenever the guardian arises. He snags onto Wario Land 4 when he's running. As they run past the other 3 contestants, Bouncy Ball sets them all on fire. He and Wario Land 4 are safe from elimination. Votes Trivia * Bouncy Ball has a tooth gap ** Though, this gap has seemed to have been moved upwards * Bouncy Ball bounces as high as he drops, as shown in episode 7 ** This could mean he's able to bounce indefinitely See also Category:The Destroyers Category:Characters Category:Team 2 Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters that made it to the Merge